Hermoso Error
by SuspectMan
Summary: Naruto cede a sus instintos primarios y comete un error...


Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personaje, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Hermoso error.

.

 _"_ _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?"_

 _._

Esa pregunta yacía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Daba vueltas y no le encontraba la lógica. No fue producto del sake, o una venganza, ni siquiera un simple capricho.

 _"_ _¿Cómo pude hacer esto?"_

Me preguntaba una y otra vez sin darme una respuesta a mi propia preguntaba. Allí, en aquella cabaña alejada de la Konoha, pensaba la situación en la que estaba. No solo ahora, desde hace mucho lo pensaba, pero no podía. Era débil, débil ante ella, ante sus ojos y los recuerdos que traían a mi mente.

 _"_ _¡Soy el Hokage! ¡No debí caer en la tentación!"_

La primera vez no estaba ebrio, ni tuve una discusión con Hinata. Ni siquiera tenía odio hacia su familia, pero lo hice, caí en la tentación y robé su inocencia de manera dulce y cariñosa. Me desconocía a mí mismo, tuve tanta delicadeza con ella. La trate como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de fina porcelana, no quería dañarla, no quería lastimarla… No quería que me odiara…

"¡¿Cómo pude hacerlo?! ¡Tiene la edad de Boruto!"

Era una shinobi excelente, no esperaba menos de ella, era la hija de dos grandes ninjas y excelentes elementos. Su talento era latente. Por eso pasaba mucho tiempo en mi oficina, le encargaba misiones de alto rango. Era una Jounin de elite. Obtuvo logros similares a los de su tío. El talento lo traía en la sangre a pesar de apenas haber cumplido dieciocho años.

"¿Por qué accedí a convertirla en mi mano derecha?"

Su talento innato la llevaría a grandes cosas. Ella quería ser Hokage, como yo. No quería ser como su padre, no era su ejemplo a seguir, en cambio, yo sí lo era. Y, aun así, destruí su inocencia…

"¿Por qué sonreía en la primera vez que cometimos ese pecado?"

Nuestros encuentros no bastaron con una primera vez, cuando estuviéramos solos, escapábamos hacia esa cabaña en las afueras. Allí dejábamos de lado los remordimientos de conciencia, los tabúes de la aldea y simplemente éramos dos seres vivos calmando uno de los instintos más básicos: el placer.

"¿Por qué su 'te amo' me hizo tan feliz?"

Sí, me recordaba a su madre, a ese amor que siempre le profese y que siempre fue rechazado, pero no era ella a quien tenía en mi cama, entregándome cada centímetro de su ser. ¡No! Ella era diferente, su piel blanca y suave, sus ojos negros, su cabellera corta. ¡No! Ella me parecía más hermosa que su madre en su juventud. Todo de ella me fascinaba, me enloquecía. Su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus caricias, su pequeño cuerpo… Sus gemidos, su picardía en la relación prohibida… Sabia como provocarme, como incitarme a dejar de pensar, a dejar de tener consideración y entregarme al deseo de poseerla, al deseo de lujuria, al deseo de hacerla mía una vez más…

"¿Cómo pude decirle que dejaría a mi esposa y haría una vida con ella?"

Soy un viejo, a punto de dejar el puesto de Hokage para que alguien más joven lleve las riendas. Ella era mi elegida, pero lo rechazo. Su meta era una sola: ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

"¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?"

Su sueño era ser Hokage, no vivir el resto de sus días con alguien de la edad de sus padres y mucho menos tener hijos con él. Pero a quien engañaba, me gustaba esa idea. Ella me tenía dominado, su belleza, su físico, su cuerpo me tenía embelesado, hipnotizado. Cuando le decía que era incorrecto lo que hacíamos, lloraba. No soportaba verla llorar así, ella no significaba un juego para mí, ni siquiera un método para aliviar mi estrés. No, ella significaba mucho más, pero era prohibido. No era bueno para ella, para su imagen. Pero, sus vaivenes encima de mi cuerpo, sus caricias, sus gemidos y sus besos me hacían cambiar de opinión y solo desear tenerla para mí.

"¡¿Qué ha dicho?!"

Ya no podía escapar, fui muy débil y caí en un pecado. Cometí un error, uno que ahora duerme en mi cama. Ya no seriamos dos, pronto seriamos tres… Sarada Uchiha me daría un tercer hijo, producto de un hermoso error…

.

.

.

.

.

Un OS mas a mi lista de trabajos. Espero les haya gustado a pesar de tratar de una pareja un tanto extraña. A menudo, cada OS que publico es generalmente un preambulo para una historia larga, claro, siempre y cuando vea que el OS tiene aceptacion y gusta, de lo contrario, se queda en solo un OS mas.


End file.
